How did you and daddy meet
by RikkuDevil
Summary: The little boy wanted to know how his mother and father met so here goes. Time to re-live how they met for the very first time and the challanges it took to get there
1. Chapter 1

I know that the idea to follow the film of the mummy has been done so many times but hey I found my old notebook with this story in it so I decided to post it so hope you like it. I have been out of writing for a while but hey no time like the present, anyway be nice to me this is my first mummy story.

The sun was blazing hot, shinning down on the sands of Egypt. In a small village people were walking around shopping or even just stopping and talking to people they know. Down the streets of the village a boy around the age of 6 ran through the streets trying his hardest to avoid everybody as he ran straight to his home.

As he ran closer to his home with a smile on his face his black curly hair swiping past his face as he ran. When his home came into view he ran straight to the door opened it and looking around for someone.

"Mommy, Mommy" he shouted through the house

"What is it Adjo" I ask as I came from the kitchen with a smile on my face at seeing my 6 year old son with his hands on his knees bent over slightly huffy and puffing trying to get his breath back. I walked over to my son as I picked him up smiling at him as I walked the both of us over to the couch in the living room. I sat down with Adjo in my lap

"Mommy where is daddy he said he would be back by now"

"Babe you know your father is a very important person in our tribe, he will be back as soon as he can I promise"

"Promise"

"Promise" I replied back to him

"Mommy"

"Yea baby boy"

"How did you and daddy meet" he asked me looking up at me with his father's smile and eyes I gave him a smile

"Well Adjo it all started when..."


	2. Chapter 2

This is the next part of my Ardeth bay story. Like I said before it follows the film but hey I tried to put my own little twist on it so here we go

* * *

I walked into the museum of Antiquities, just coming back from my lunch break. As I walked into the library part of the museum I saw one of my good friends Eve on the ladder putting away books. Watching her for a minute I allowed a small smirk to cross on my face as I took in one large breath

"HEY EVE" I shouted this then making her jump and nearly fall off of the ladder

"Oh my, Izzy you made me jump" she said looking down at me with a hand on her heart

"Sorry Eve, I just couldn't resist" I said giving her a smile

"Yes Izzy I know you have to do many things don't you" she answered with a smile of her own

"Anyway eve I have to get going, so I will leave you. Give me a shout if you need anything" I gave her a smile as I walked over to the part of the museum that I worked in.

It was not 10 minutes later when I heard a scream yelling my name. I look up forgetting what I was doing as I ran back to the library thinking that Eve was in trouble. When I got to the library what I saw surprised me, Eve had managed to get herself right on the top of the ladder but the ladder was not balanced on anything but on its own two legs.

"Izzy help me" she shouted just above a whisper but before I could help her she managed to throw herself off balance making the ladder fall into a bookshelf but just like a pack of dominos each bookshelf knocked itself down books flying everywhere.

"Eve are you ok" I asked as I ran over to her helping her up and onto her feet but before she could reply to me a males voice cut in.

"Look at this! Sons of the messiah give me frogs, files, locusts anything but this! Compared to you the other plagues were a joy"

"Now it was not her fault it was an accident" I say trying to help her but the Curator was having none of it

"No Izzy when Ramesses destroyed Syrid that was an accident, but she is a catastrophe" he said pointing at Eve then he turned away from me and looked at her "Now why do I even put up with you"

Eve looked at me then at the Curator "Well you put up with me because I can read and right ancient Egyptian and I am the only person who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library"

Before anybody could say anything else the Curator started to talk "I put up with you because of your mother and father was our finest patrons. Allah rest their souls now clean up this mess" that was his lasts and final words before stalking angrily back to his office.

"Come on Eve I will help you"

"Thank you Izzy"

As we started to clean the mess up we both heard a noise coming from the room down the hall. We both started to make our way down the hallway when Eve decided to shout out

"Abdul, Mohammed, Bob" she asked

I stopped and looked at her with raised eyebrows, as she turned and looked at

"What"

"Eve why the hell did you give dead guys names for?" I asked her as I looked at her like she was crazy like her brother but before we could get into an argument we both heard another noise, moving towards where it came from we came standing by an sarcophagus. Before we could do anything the mummy within the sarcophagus sat up

"AH" I and Eve both screamed while jumping away from the mummy before anything was said laughing came from inside the sarcophagus, Jonathan sat up with his arms around the mummy clearly drunk.

"Jonathan" me and Eve screamed at him as he continued laughing, Eve walked towards him giving him a light slap while telling him to get out which he did.

"Jonathan what are you doing here?" I asked him as Eve went on and sat down

"Hello Izzy, looking lovely as always I see" he said giving me a smile as I returned it

"Never going to happen in this life time Jonathan, now what are you doing here" I asked again

"Worth a try though. Well ladies I found something mighty interesting" with that said he pulled out what looked like an ancient puzzle box, Eve walked towards us as she got closer she took it out of Jonathans hands and started to play with it. Somehow the box opened showing a piece of paper folded up.

"Please tell me I found something"

"Jonathan I think you have found something" Eve answered him

"Jonathan where did you find this" I asked him

"Found it on a dig down in Thebes"

"Eve I say that we show this to the Curator" I said

"Yes Izzy lets go show him and get his opionion" with that the three of us went to find the curator.

* * *

All three of us started walking through the outside of the prison, heading to what it looks like a box cell. How did this happen again I asked myself.

Flashback

We all walked into the Curator's office to find him sat behind his desk.

"How can I help you three" he asked us, still sore about the whole library thing

"Well we found a map, Eve show him" I said as Eve gave him the map

"You see the cartouche seal there, this is the office seal of Seti 1" Eve started

"Just two questions, who the hell was Seti 1, And was he rich?" Jonathan asked I looked at him with a smile on my face same old Jonathan always thinking about money and gold.

"Jonathan he was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty" I replied then added "he was suppose to be the richest pharaoh of them all" at that he smiled and started thanking the lord for his find.

"We think this is the map to Hamunaptra" Eve said to the curator we all then started talking when sudden the map caught fire burning off part of the map.

End of flashback

Now I remember how I ended up walking the grounds of the prison. I turned to Jonathan as I had Eves arm around my elbow

"You told us you got it from a dig down in Thebes, you lied to us" I said clearly angry

"Yes well I lie to everybody" he replied before I could answer back we got to the bars where a man came through with chains around his wrists. Looking at the man he seemed very filmier to me like I should know him that when I realised who he was.

"Rick" I whispered to him

"Izzy" he said back

"Rick what the hell, I thought you was dead not in prison" before the man could answer me back Eve cut in

"Izzy you know this man"

"Yea Eve this is my brother" I answered her back

Rick turned his attention to Jonathan "do I know you"

"No I just have one of those faces" before Jonathan could get any other words outs out Rick realised who he was and punched him full force on the chin knocking him on to the ground.

"About damn time" I whispered but Eve heard me and gave a slight playful glare my way, I looked down at Jonathan but when I looked back up I saw my brother and Eve exchange a kiss before he was forced out the door he shouted "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND I WILL HELP YOU"

* * *

Eve started to try and make a deal with the prison guard as they prepared to hang him

"Come on Eve" I whispered to her when she turned back to the man trying to make a deal all of a sudden at what seemed like years they sent my brother to hang. I seen everything flash all the times I spent with my brother

"NO RICK" I shouted but just after I shouted a males voice shouted after me. I looked over at Eve to see her smiling at me

"Thank you Eve"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait but my college work have been kind of hectic as the moment but hey here is chapter 3

* * *

Walking along the dock towards the boat that will take us to our destination, I walked along side my brother Rick as we tried as much as we could to talk about ourselves and tried to reconnect.

"I missed you Rick" I said as I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, I seen a small smile cross his face as he looked my way. Using his free arm he wrapped it around my waist

"Me too Izzy, me too" he said. Before I could answer him back we stood behind Eve and Jonathan, so we both decided to listen in on what they both were saying

"So what do you think of him then old mum" Jonathan asked

"Well I think he is just filthy, rude and a complete scandal and I personally don't like him one bit, also in all honesty I don't see hoe Izzy could be related to him" Eve answered him back

I aloud as small smirk to cross my lips as I looked as my brother, 'well there are some women who are immune to my brothers charm' I thought but before I could say anything my brother decided to make himself noticed

"Anybody I know" he asked with a smile on his face. As Eve turned around she was shocked by what she saw, my brother looking decent for once in his life. I knew that Eve was falling hard for my brother; my thoughts were interrupted as Eve started to talk.

"Um hello" she said, this started to make me smile Eve without something to say for once

"Smashing day to start our adventure ay O'Connell" Jonathan said with a smile while giving rick a small push. I could tell that Jonathan was a bit scared

"Izzy you look lovely" Jonathan added on the end, there was something else he was going to say but the look that Rick gave him made him close his mouth

"Yea, Yea smashing" Rick replied as he decided to check his wallet

"Oh no I would ever steal from a partner, partner" Jonathan said as he watched my brother's reaction. Rick started to laugh "oh that reminds me sorry about the while punching thing" Rick started

"It was about time though" I said under my breath then added a bit louder "you be surprised how often it happens bro" I said I grabbed Jonathan by shirt dragging him onto the ship, leaving my brother and Eve alone.

* * *

I got onto the deck as I looked over my shoulder as I seen the prison guard 'oh damn I forgot that he was coming with us, oh joy' I thought

I looked out at the river as darkness started to appear, I gave myself a small smile while letting out a breath. As I looked out at the river I suddenly got the feeling like somebody or something was watching the boat, as I went further out onto the deck I had the feeling to look up at the cliffs as I did, it looked like there were twelve shadows up there but it was too dark to see anything. With a shrug off my shoulders I took one last look at the cliffs before I made my way over to where Jonathan was playing cards.

* * *

High on top of the cliffs there was twelve shadows that belonged to twelve men.

"What if she saw us" one man spoke up towards his leader

"If she did then she would have started screaming and making a scene" another answered, it was quite as they started to discuss but there was one man that was in front who did not join in but just sat on his horse watching.

* * *

As I walked over to Jonathan and stood behind him watching

"Hey Izzy" he said without looking up I gave him a small nod even though he would not have seen it. Before I could start a conversation Rick decided to come over

"Hey O'Connell have a sit down and join us" Jonathan asked him because he knew that I would kick his butt

"No I only gamble with my life, never my money" Rick replied "Izzy come on" he added but before me or Rick could move a voice picked up

"What would you say if I bet you 500 bucks that we get to Hamunaptra before you?"

Rick turned and looked at the man with a smirk "who said we were going to Hamunaptra" I asked before Rick could

"He did" about 3 voice answered along with arms all pointing to Jonathan, he looked at me as I sent a glare down as him

"Well how about it" the same guy asked I looked at Rick then at the man

"ok your own "I answered Rick looked at me in a slight glare but I looked at him with my innocence face, I walked away but not before giving Jonathan a slap across his head as I walked towards Eve and sat down.

"Hey Izzy" Eve said without looking up from her book

"what's up Eve" I answered but before she could give me answer Rick came over but is slamming his bag down, making both me and Eve jump slightly. Rick gave a small laugh but stopped when he saw the glare on my face

"Oops sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said

"The only things that scare me Mr O'Connell are your manners" Eve replied back to him

"What manner" I asked then I felt a small tap on the back of my head "Rick" I hissed to him as he sat down but not before he unrolled his bag showing all his weapons

"Still angry about that kiss" he whispered as Eve continued to ignore him

"Well if you call that a kiss" she answered

"Nice one Eve" I said but stopped at the sight of my brothers glare

"Did I miss something are we going into battle" she asked

"You see Eve my brother like battles so where ever he goes there is always a battle" I said as I started getting up to go to mine and Eve's room

"Not always" he trying to defend himself but when I gave him a look "ok sometimes there are battle" with that I walked off leaving them

* * *

Eve came into the room very angry, I gave her a look and I could swear that I could see steam coming out of her ears

"What did my idiot of a brother do now" I asked

"Oh is he always like a pain in the..." before she could finish I done it for her "ass"

"Yes"

"Hate to tell you Eve but yes he has always been like that" I told her, we both laughed slightly

"Eve I am going outside a minute is right back" I told her

"Ok Izzy doesn't be too long" she answered back

As I closed the door, I walked back to my brother Rick just in time to see him throw Bennie into the river.

"You don't change a bit do you" I asked him as he turned to me and just smiled

"Well I wouldn't be me if I did now would I Izzy" he replied as we both smiled at each other

"Missed you Rick" I said as he pulled me into a hug "yea baby girl I missed you as well" before I could reply back I seen a wet footprint on the deck

"Rick"

"Yea"

"look at this" I said as I got out of his hold and went over to the footprint "I don't like this one bit Rick" I said before he could answer me, we overheard the horses going crazy, as well as flames started to fill the boat.

"Rick you go get Eve and I will find Jonathan" I say as I started to walk away but before I could get to far I heard rick complain on how I ordered him to do something 'sex's pig' I thought as I ran to find Jonathan.

As I ran on the deck I noticed how bad things was, it was like being in a very hot oven, I noticed Jonathan running and screaming about his bloody luck, before I could get to him though a man stepped in front of me. I noticed that he wore a black robe and had his face covered up, he came towards me intended to grab my wrist just as he pulled him arm out I grabbed his wrist and managed to pull me self to him as my back was to his chest with my elbow I brought it so it would smash full force into his face making his step back, I faced him still have a grip on his wrist using me knee I brought it right up to where the sun don't shine, with that I allowed him to fall onto the ground clearly in pain.

As I turned around I noticed Jonathan was standing there looking at me then to the man on the ground with a shock look on his face

"Bloody hell Izzy where did you learn that" he asked

With a shrug of my shoulder "Jonathan have you met my brother"

"Ah point taken" he said looking around, I noticed people jumping the ship, I ran over to Jonathan grabbing his wrist and starting running "what are we going to do Izzy"

"We are going to jump" I said running us closer to where we can jump from safely

"Jump! Are you bloody insane" he answered back

"Yes just like my brother" I didn't give him a chance to argue as I shoved him off the edge of the ship making him scream out louder than he was already.

I gave a small chuckle at him but before I could jump I noticed the Americans having a whale of a time, shaking my head 'it's people like then that give people like me a bad name, then there is also my brother' I thought but I was brought back as a man in black robes he was also on fire I noticed coming towards me but before he could get to close the Americans shot him making him go straight into the water. Before anything else could happen I jumped off of the ship give a loud thank you as I jumped in to the water.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but had a lot of things going on, but anyway I am hoping that I can finish this very soon, I am sorry if this is short and not the best chapter but hey least it is a update.

Forgot to put this in this is Izzy outfit: (.com/mummy/set?id=20592689 )

* * *

As I swam over to the banking of the river to where Jonathan, Eve and Rick were standing, as I made it I starting to stand up while doing so I overheard Jonathan muttering under his breath about his bloody luck, I gave a slight smirk knowing that I was the cause. Before I could move Rick came up to me a trapped me into a tight hug, my head on his shoulder I opened my eyes when all of a sudden I spotted the something or many people looking down at us I didn't think anything of it as Eve started to talk

"We have lost everything, all of our clothes and equipment not to mention the map"

"Relax I already told you that I'm your map" Rick answered Eve

"Well that's mighty comforting" I said

"That's' what I said as well Izzy" Eve stated as Rick stood there glaring at us

"O'CONNELL, HEY O'CONNELL" at the sound of that voice all five of us turned to look at the other side of the river where all the Americans were

"IT LOOKS LIKE I GOT ALL THE HORSES" Benny shouted towards us

"HEY BENNY LOOKS TO ME THAT YOUR ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE RIVER" Rick shouted back as I looked over the river at then I noticed that Benny started to kick the water around and swearing at himself in a language that I didn't know.

"What a moron" I stated with that Rick just started to laugh

* * *

It was daylight as me, Jonathan and Rick stood by a man trying to let us buy his camels, Jonathan just started arguing with him.

"I only want five; five I don't want the entire bloody herd. Can you believe the cheek?" Jonathan asked

"Just pay the man" Rick stated but was only ignored as Jonathan tried to get them cheaper. Having enough I walked up to Jonathan grabbing his wallet out of his hands, counting the right amount of money before giving it to the man.

"IZZY" Jonathan shouted but I only ignored him as did Rick as we grabbed the camels but stopped short as Eve came out dressed in a black dress looking back and forth between my brother and Eve I gave a smile

"You need a bucket rick" I asked with a smile but there was no reply

"Come on guys we better get going" I stated

* * *

As our camels walked through the desert, the heat was very strong as it glared on our heads.

"Never did like camels, filthy buggers they spit, fart and smelly all over2 Jonathan said as he did the prison guard spat over the side, then he started to east his chicken while trying to sing with a mouth full

"Remind you of anything" I asked

It was starting to get late as we rode the camels for miles, the air just started to get a tiny bit cooler as the sky's got darker. I rode by my brother who was in the middle of pushing Eve up right on her camel, I sent a smile towards my brother.

"Do not say anything Izzy" Rick stated before I could open my mouth, before I could reply me and Rick both heard a noise that sounded like horses, looking at each other then up towards the cliff which is where the noise that came from.

"They have been following us" I said

"Yea I know" he said back we both just stared but I started to get a cold shiver as I looked at them, I could have sworn that the one in the middle was watching me very carefully, to try and get more comfortable I moved my head to the side away from the cliffs .

* * *

The men on the cliffs looked at the group of five as they walked towards the place that they have sworn to protect. The middle man looked on anybody that looked at them could see that he was the leader he kept his eyes on the group but stopped at the women that wore clothes that to him a women should not wear, thinking of this women it sent him back a couple of hours ago

Flash back

_"Ardeth my friend" a man around the age of 45 asked_

_"What can I do for you Ottah" Ardeth asked_

_"My friend when you are going to settle down and find somebody" he asked then added "there are many women here who would die at the chance to become your wife"_

_"My friend I am simply not ready, I have a duty to fulfil. As for the women they are not what I want in my life my friend" Ardeth answered_

_"What is?" Ottah asked_

_"She will have to strong, loyal, and passionate and also be able to at least have some knowledge and stand up to me although she would never win"_

_"No women exeunt like that my friend" Ottah replied_

_"I think that you are wrong" Ardeth said back_

End of flashback

Ardeth was pulled from his thoughts as he gave his orders to his men before riding away from the cliffs without looking back; he knew that they will all meet very soon.

* * *

What seemed like hours of riding us finally stopped in the middle of the desert, I looked around to see nothing but sand and frowning at my brother back I kept wondering where the hell he was taking us.

Out at the distance coming towards us I could see the Americans before they decided to open their mouth.

"Hey O'Connell remember our bet" one of the Americans said as I just gave him a smirk, I turned towards my Rick as he was looking ahead of his towards the endless sands.

"O'Connell what the bloody hell is we waiting for" Jonathan asked

"We are about to be shown the way" Rick replied

I looked out towards the front of us to see the most amazing sight I have ever seen the sun was just about raising and it looked like it was coming up from the sands, just before my eyes the city of Hamunaptra appeared. Before any of us could take in the sight we all remembered the bet and rushed our camels and horses towards the city of the dead. Turning my head to the side just in time to see Rick throw Benny off of the horse I gave a slight smirk but as I looked up Eve went straight passed me towards the city I knew we have won but looking at Eve it looked like she was having a hard time controlling her camel I just have a small laughing while following here towards the city.

"NICE ONE EVE" I shouted as she won us the bet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Here is the next update, I just want to say that the Izzy is not your average girl she can stand up for herself when need be, also to flow with the story there is not going to be love at first sight so here we go on with the story.

* * *

We all started setting up our camp site early so that we could start our dig right away. I was standing next to Eve as we were into our conversation we was having about the history of Egypt when rick came over to use holding something in his hand.

"Hey Rick what can we do for you" I asked him

"Well I got something for you Eve that might help you down there" Rick gave Eve what he was holding I could tell that this was out of his comfort zone, Eve took it from his hand and rolled it showing that it was a tool kit, before she could say thank you Rick had managed to make it back to the entrance that we would be taking to underground.

"He needs somebody like you Eve" I said then began to follow Rick to the entrance

Eve looked to where Izzy and Rick had gone then gave herself a smile as she then followed suite, 'maybe I could do that for him' though Eve to herself

* * *

"Ardeth the Americans and the two women have reached Hamunaptra, they have now started digging" a man said to his chief

Ardeth looked forward to look out to Hamunaptra not even bothering to look at the man that gave the information "We will attack tonight, to give one warning" he said to his band of warriors

"But Ardeth why not attack now" his old friend Ottah asked

"We will give them one chance to leave before the sun sets then if they still have not left we will then attack with the warning" Ardeth said to Ottah there was no more questions asked after that.

* * *

As all five of us made it down the entrance by rope as soon as I stepped into the room, looking around it was dark but I could still see parts of the room it looked to be the preparation room where they made the mummies.

"What is that god awful smell" Jonathan asked he then turned to the prison guard as he climbs down the ladder, "Oh" he then said as he walked away

"So Eve what was with the cleaning of the mirrors?" Rick asked

"One moment Mr O'Connell and I shall show you" Eve said as she moved the mirror slightly to make the sun light the mirror this then hitting all the mirrors in the room giving us lighter to see.

"Nice trick" Rick said as he and Eve smiled at each other

We all walked towards a hallway when we got to the middle of the hallway we heard what sounding like an army of bugs we all turned around looking around for the source of it.

"What was that" Jonathan asked standing behind me

"Bugs" Rick said he then looked at me and Eve

"Scared" he asked us

"Not on your like O'Connell" Eve replied

I turned to glare at him "you knows that I don't do bugs, but I can handle them thank you very much" I answered

"Bugs I hate bugs" the prison guard added as we all started to walk down the hallway again

As we kept walking down the hall we came up to the side of a statue that looked like a statue of Anubis, all of a sudden we heard a noise getting his two handguns out rick went ahead of us, all of us rounded the corner when we saw guns being held in front of us by the Americans, Rick and Jonathan also held their guns up in place

"You scared us O'Connell" one American said

"Same here" rick answered back as everybody then lowered their guns

"hey that's my tool kit" another American with glasses answered as he went to move to take it from Eve, Ricks guns went back up to point it in his face stopping him in his steps this then made everybody's guns go up as well.

"Well have a nice day gentleman but we had a lot of work to be done" Eve said

"Push off this is our dig site" the leader said Eve went to answer back but I step in before she could

"We got here first"

"This here is out statue friend" another man said

"I don't see your name on it pal" Rick fired back

"Well there are only five of your and fifteen of me, you're out of luck O'Connell" Benny said to us

"I had worse" rick said he turned his guns on Benny

"Yea me too" Jonathan added we all looked at him but said nothing

"Gentleman we can learn to share, there are plenty of places to dig" Eve said as she lowered Rick's gun giving him a look that left for no arguments.

* * *

All of us went back to the preparation room, Eve started walking around the room telling Rick about what she was look for, as rick was standing on top of a block digging into the ceiling, Jonathan just stood there giving out his orders as he normally does. As the time started to get on I decided to sit down looking around the room with my eyes when Eve and Rick came and sat down by me taking a break. I looked at Jonathan as he started to practice his golf shot when he hit something making it hit the ceiling when all of a sudden a large box came crashing down onto the floor making everybody jump back.

"What the hell" I asked as Rick, Eve and me took a step forward towards the large box

"Oh my it's...it's a sarcophagus" Eve answered

"But what the hell was it doing ass the way up there Eve" I asked

"He must have been some one of great importance if he did something very naughty" eve answered my question again none of us said anything for a moment.

"Hey guys where did our smelly little friend get off to" I asked everybody just stopped what they were doing as we stood their looking around. All of a sudden there was a loud scream as we all took off to where the sound of the scream came from, when we reached it all we saw was the prison guard running into the wall then falling straight onto the ground. I bent down on my knees using my fingers I put them to his neck to check for a plus; I looked at Rick shaking my head.

"What could have done that" I asked as I got up

"To be honest with you Izzy I do not know" Eve answered me looking away from the dead body

* * *

It was dark as we all sat around the fire thinking about today's events that took place, me Eve and Jonathan was trying to figure out what killed the guard when Rick came up to us kneeling down by the fire.

"We are not the only ones that have had problems today" Rick said

"Why what happened to them?" I asked

"Some of their diggers were melting by salt acid" he said

"Damn, what the hell is wrong with this place" I asked

"Well Izzy this is called the city of the dead" Jonathan said as he went through the prison guard's bag pulling out what looked like a good old age whiskey.

There was a large gust of wind that came through the camp site when all of a sudden we heard what sounded like horses and battle cries.

"Izzy you remember how to shoot a gun" Rick asked me handing me a shot gun

"Yes I remember but I never needed it" I said back to him "I learnt from the best remember Rick" I gave him a smile

"You will now, all three of you stay here. Izzy if they come near any of you shoot them" rick said before running down to where all the action was taken place

I held the gun turning around just in time to see Eve fun off with a gun she picked up from the floor

"EVE COME BACK" I shouted then I starting to run after her

"Izzy, Eve comes back" Jonathan shouted after us

I looked down to see the same men that attacked us on the boat, looking around I fired the shot gun at any of the man that came to close for comfort.

"IZZY, O'CONNELL" Jonathan shouted, I turned in time to see him running with the whiskey bottle in his hand, he started to run towards me with a man on a horse chasing after him

Getting the shot gun ready I took an aim and fired missing the man but it was just enough to make the horse go up on two legs throwing the man off his back and onto the ground I ran up to Jonathan telling him to just go and hid.

I turned to the man when he got back up onto his feet with his sword in his hand he came toward me intending to fight, he brought his sword down as it clashed with the shot gun splitting it in half as I held in sideways, "Oh crap I did not think this through" I said under my breath he swung his blade at me again when I just about moved out of the way as I moved to the side, looking at the ground I managed to pick up a sword that was on the ground that must have belonged to one of these warriors. Grabbing onto the sword with two hands as I found it heavy to hold, the man in front of me swung his sword but I managed to met his blade it the middle this brought our bodies close to each others.

"Who are you?" I asked in a whisper as I managed just about to kept my footing, this man was stronger than me but he held his strength back, before I could comprehend what was happen he push hard against me as I lost my footing making me fall to the ground.

Before anything else could happen Rick came to the rescue but jumping onto the man, standing in front of me he held in his one hand a stick of dynamite, the man in black held his sword but dropped it to his side

"Enough no more blood will be shed" the man in black said to his men, he put his weapon away as he took another look at Rick he then turned his gaze to me before mounting his horse, giving his commands to his people

"You must leave, leave this place or die" he said before they all started to ride their horses towards the desert.

"You ok Izzy" Rick asked me as he helped me up after putting out the spark

"Yea I am fine, go and help Eve" I said as Jonathan ran over to me a bit drunk

"How did you do that" he asked me, I gave a smile to him

"Practice"

"That proves it, there got to be treasure buried under these sands" one of the Americans said

"No these people are from the desert they value water not gold" I said to him

"You know maybe by night we could combine forces" another one said, nobody said anything but we all knew that from the silence a treaty was formed. There was something wrong here but we knew we had to have each other back.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey this story is not dead I am still updating in pieces, I have had no laptop for the past three weeks so I could not write anything up plus I had my birthday and now a new job plus college starts back next week so I will be updating. Sorry to say this but this is just a bit of a filler chapter for you all to show that I will still be updating this story.

Chapter 6

I looked up at the night sky seeing the stars glitter lightly, this was making me smile and feel happy inside but my smile soon disappeared as Jonathan snored his head of while turning in his sleeping bag, I noticed that he was cuddling the bottle of whiskey to his chest they bringing and even bigger smile to my face.

Looking over at my brother and Eve I just caught their faces getting closer that was until Eve missed my brothers lips and fell onto his lap showing that she passed out, looking at Rick's face I burst out laughing trying to keep it under control as people were asleep.

"Unlucky Rick you just got turned down" I said through my giggles

"Shut it Izzy" he said while moving Eve to her sleeping bag, once he knew that she was fully asleep and comfortable he came over and sat next to me

"What's the matter Rick" I asked looking at him

"Nothing"

"Rick tell me know or you will be sorry, you of all people should know what I am capable of" I said

"Fine, you know the people that attacked us just hours ago" he asked me

"Yea what about them?"

"Well when I was here last, I made a ran for the desert, but before I ran too far I looked behind me and high on top of the cliff was the same people" he told me

"Rick you really don't think that they are protecting something very important do you?" I asked him turning my head to look around the ground but it was hard to see anything as it was very dark out

"Come on Izzy" he said while standing up stretching his arms above his head "What is there to protect here just a bunch of rocks and sand" with that said he walked towards his sleeping bag

"Yea just a bunch of rocks and sand" I whispered into the night as I settled down into my own sleeping bag.

* * *

As the sun started to come up high into the sky, I started to stir opening my eyes before I could do anything I quickly shut them while throwing my arm over my head.

"Izzy get up" the annoying sound of my brothers voice said

"Yes Izzy you must get up as we have a full day ahead of us" Eve said straight after Rick.

With a groan "I'm up…I'm up cant a girl get a decent amount of hours sleep around here" I said to myself

"Not a chance old girl" Jonathan said while putting an arm around my shoulders, turning my head to look at him with my eye brows raised slightly

"Oh right the no touching rule I get it" he said as he quickly removed the arm I just gave him a smile then walked off toward the hole in the ground that we will be going back into.

* * *

All four of us walked back towards to where we left the sarcophagus, if it was up to me I would leave it there but thanks to Eve we had to go and check it out.

We were all crowed around the sarcophagus, Eve was in front examining while Jonathans out the weird shaped key from his jacket and placing it into the slot on the sarcophagus, slowly turning it until it would not turn any more, both Jonathan and Rick grabbed the sides of the lid

"Lets have a look shall we" Jonathan said as they both pushed the lid off

As they pushed the lid off before anybody could do anything a big juicy mummy came out making me, Eve and Jonathan scream while Rick just jumped back

"I hate it when they do that" Eve said after a moment I just gave her a look with wide eyes

"Just how many mummies have you been around" I asked her, Jonathan and Rick just gave a smile while Eve walked right up to the mummy

While they were by the mummy I looked inside the lid what caught my eyes was marks on the inside putting my hand towards it while moving my hand down I found out that they were nail marks

"Hey guys" I asked

"What is it Izzy" Eve asked as she came by me

"This guy he was buried alive" I said as they looked at me like a crazy person

"How could you know that" Rick asked

"Look at these marks" I said they all looked at it then at me, we all looked at the mummy different thoughts running through all our heads

"Guys I am getting out of here I don't feel so good" I said

"Ok Izzy" both Rick and Eve said not taking their eyes of the mummy or the marks

"I will come with you Izzy" Jonathan said as we both made out way back up to the surface

* * *

"Hey Jonathan do you ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen" I asked Jonathan as we made our way back to the camp sight

"Izzy is there something wrong or is it to do with our new found friends that attacked us last night?" Jonathan asked

"No… well partly… oh I don't know Jonathan" I answered him back as we sat down near the fire pit.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long but I started back at college plus my laptop fried its hard drive so I had to, plus I have got to start putting my Uni applications in so hope you enjoy this was writing late at night to try and get one chapter out for you, so enjoy.

We were all sat around the fire pit thinking about what was happening so far in this place. As we were sat around the three Americans decided to come and join us or just to brag about what they found 'Oh joy' I thought to myself.

"Hey O'Connell we heard that you found yourself a nice juicy mummy" the Americans said I just shook my head them you would think that they would grow up just a little bit. We were all talking among ourselves trying to ignore the Americans as they just showed off what they found.

Before any of us could try to shut tell the Americans to shut up Eve came over with something in her hands, "Hey Eve what you got their" I asked her causing everybody to turn and look at her

"Well Izzy I think I found what could have killed our friend" she said in an exciting voice 'sometimes this women scares me' I thought

"What do you mean you know what killed him"

"See these" she held up what she had in her hand which looked like beetles "these are called Scabs, they eat flesh" she said with a bit of a smile on her face, I just rolled my eyes at her while hiding a smile myself

"Well Eve you scare me sometimes, well I'm off to sleep" I said while walking away

I started tossing and turning on the mat that I slept on, giving up trying to sleep I sat up looking around when I noticed a shadow walking over to us then kneeling down , I got up and saw that it was Eve with what looked like an ancient book before I could say anything I heard my brothers voice

"That called stealing you know" Rick said

"Well according to you and my brother it's called borrowing" she fired back at him this made me smile.

Eve decided to open the book and started to read what was on the page, I looked at her as she read out in ancient Egyptian before she managed to finish I interrupted her

"Hey Eve you really want to read that you sure that you should be messing with?" I asked her as an uneasy feeling came over me

"Izzy no harm ever came from reading a book" with that said she began to read again

"NO YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK" a loud scream came from one of the Americans we looked over to him but before anybody could say or do anything a slight wind started to pick up, getting up I looked up at the sky in the distance I could see something coming towards us

"Um guys" I said with an uneasily voice but nobody took notice of me

"Guys we need to run NOW" I shouted the last part getting everybody's attention

"Why" one of the Americans asked

"That why" I said while pointing at the sky "Now move I shouted the last part as we all started to run I grabbed Jonathan as we followed after Eve and Rick to the inside of the temple.

High up on the top of the sand hill looking over Hamunaptra the men in black sat on their horses watching and waiting

"Ardeth do you think that it was wise to allow them to live" Ottah asked his friend

"We gave them a warning if they do not listen then we will kill them" Ardeth said back to his friend

Before anybody else could say anything they felt the wind pick up, Ardeth looked up at the sky

"It has began the creature is back" Ardeth said under his breath he gave a command in Arabic, in a second after he told his men they all rode off towards Hamunaptra.

Me, Rick, Eve and Jonathan started to run for the temple door when people came out running, the Americans shouted as they ran by us "RUN YOU SON OF A BITCHES RUN" we looked at them then behind them what we saw made our eyes go wide we saw the Scarabs running towards us we turned on our heal and running when we decided to just to the side as we knew that we could not outrun them, Eve and me jumped to one side as Jonathan and Rick jumped towards the other.

I and Eve put all our weight onto the wall trying to get well away from the path, what we did not expect to happen was for the wall to give out sending both of us down into the temple.

I managed to get up but with a bit of trouble I notice that my knee started to bled as it took my weight but I was still able to walk, shaking my head I shouted for Eve but got no reply looking around in the dark I noticed that I was alone for some reason. I started walking through the different halls keeping alert as I did so, as I looked up head I noticed an opening making a run for it was a bad idea as when I came through the opening somebody grabbed me I started struggling but I was of no use as he was stronger and plus he had the upper hand.

"Let go of me" I hissed at him

"Not until you calm down" he answered back taking a deep breath I showed him that I calmed myself down

"Fine I am calm now would you be so kind as to let me go" as I that he did let me go I turned around and saw it was the man that I had small battle with

"Do you have any idea what you and your companions have done" he said I could tell that he was trying to hide his anger

"No"

"I asked all of you to leave this are why I said so" he said more of the anger coming out in his voice

"Ok...ok you are smart we are dumb" I said then added "plus it is kind of your fault as well"

"How is it my fault" he said surprised that I accused him

"Well if you didn't attack us with guns blazing and just told us straight out them maybe we might have listened to you and left when you asked" I said before he could reply I remembered about Rick, Eve and Jonathan but before I could run back in Mr tall dark handsome realised what I was about to do and grabbed me again

"Let me go" I asked him again

"You will die if you go back in there"

"My brother and friends are in there" I said back to him I looked up at him while I was still in his arms only then I noticed how nice eyes were but if we were in a different situation then I might have enjoyed being in his arms

"Come if they are smart they will come back through the entrance" he said with that it was the end of that conversation as I was dragged to where we were going.


	8. Chapter 8

This story is not over this chapter is just a filler for you that I worked on in my medical physic science class for all of you, so enjoy.

* * *

"So that's how I met your father" I said to my son as he was cuddled into me

"That can't be the end mother" he said back his brown eyes just like his father's stared up at me

"But you just asked how I met your father, so you got the story you wanted" I said hiding a small smile. Before I noticed he jumped of my lap and into the middle of the room, grabbing his wooden sword and moving it around acting like he was fighting

"I want to know the full story, how you and daddy got together? how uncle Rick and auntie Eve got together? And also how did you defeat that evil mummy" he asked as he turned to me, I gave a small laugh

"Ok, ok you got me I will tell you more but then it is time to go to bed promise"

Putting the sword behind his back using his two arms, kicking his feet "but I was hoping I could wait for daddy to come home" Adjo said in a small voice

"Well you know the deal" I said getting up "no story if you won't go to bed afterwards" with that I started to walk towards the entrance when I felt small hands wrap around me legs, looking down I gave a smile

"Mommy I will go to bed after the story" Adjo said

I picked his hand up walking him over to the couch that we was sat on pulling him back to my lap, giving him a hug while he gave a small giggle

"Well where were we?" I asked him

"Mommy we was at the part where daddy took you to the entrance and you was about to meet up with uncle Rick and the other" he said back to me

"Ah yes well..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry to all of you that I have not updated in a long time, but with work and also my uni applications going off and coming back I've been pretty busy, but here we go chapter 9. I do not own anything but Izzy also this does follow the movie but hey hope I changed it a bit more so it does not take fully after the movie now on with the show.

* * *

I was dragged along with these people, looking from my arm to the man dragging me, by the seams of things this guy is their leader before I could think anymore we came to a stop, about to ask why we stopped their was running noise coming from the doorway that we stopped opposite of, Rick, Eve and Jonathan plus the Americans came running out but stopped when they saw these guys. There was no sound as I saw my brother eyeing up the leader just in case a fight broke out when he moved his eyes towards me and the man next to me who was one of the Americans.

"Let my sister go buddy" Rick said in a sneer the guy in black ignored his question as he pulled the cloth away from his face as he began to talk

"I told you to leave this place or die, you refused now you may have killed us all, for you have released the creature that we have feared for more now three thousand years" before this guy could go on my brother interrupted him

"Relax I got him, now if you please take your hand of my sister before I remove it for you" Rick said moving forward a tiny bit. The guy noticed that he still held my upper arm, he quickly released it as he began talk this time anger coming more into his voice

"You Americans really are fools, you cannot kill this creature he is not of this world no weapons can kill him" as he said the last bit he moved to the side as his men brought forth Mr Burns dropping him as he went on his knees beside me, I also went on my knees putting my hand on his shoulder in comfort

"You basterds, what did you do to him?" Henderson said

"We saved him before the creature could finish him off" the leader said more anger again in his voice

"I think we all need to calm down for minute" I said looking around at everybody when my eyes landed on the man beside me

"We cannot calm down, we must find this creature and find a way to destroy him, now leave all of you before you do more damage" with that he gave another command, his men started to move around me and Burns toward the door my brother and everybody came out of, as the man moved from my side he was just about to pass Rich but he just had to open his mouth

"I told you I got him" he said in that cocky voice of his

The man turned to him "this creature is the bringer of death, he never sleeps and he never stops until he has what he wants" he lent more into Rick's face "now leave" with that his formed disappeared from sight as he followed his men

I got up and walked towards Rick, Eve and Jonathan "you ok Izzy" Eve asked me, I gave her a nod as I looked at Rick shaking my head at him, he gave me a funny look

"What" he asked

"You know what" I gave him my most evil glares

"No I do not know"

"You always have to have a big mouth don't you" I said but before anything more could be said I walked away from them.

* * *

We all managed to make it back to the hotel I was sat in the living room with Jonathan as my brother and Eve started to argue about trying to help these people or getting the hell out of here.

"Who do you think is going to win Izzy" Jonathan asked me I gave him a smile

"One way or another I think Eve will win she never gives up plus she just got a way to big of a mouth" he I said as we both burst out laughing, all of a sudden the bedroom door burst open as Eve appeared first with my brother behind her going on about how we are all leaving this place

"Izzy what do you think we should do?" Eve all of a sudden asked me all eyes in the room turned to look at me. Looking at my brother then at Eve

"Well I think we should..." I looked down at my watch then to Jonathan "Oh look at the time and Jonathan promised Henderson and Daniels that we meet them in the bar right about now" with that I got up before anything could be said

"IZZY" I heard my name being shout by a males and a females voice as I made my way down the stairs to the bar I really needed a drink

As I made my way into the bar I sat down next to Henderson as I ordered myself a drink

"Where are the other three" Daniels asked me

"Well Eve and Rick are arguing over something or another and Jonathan well he will be here in about two seconds" we were all sat in silence for a couple of minutes but as I have so much bad luck lately my brother and Jonathan walked in, Rick going on and on about Eve and how she make him so riled up.

"Well Rick why don't you just have a drink" we all grabbed a shot each and just drank it straight back but before any of us swallowed the drink we all spat it straight back out

"What the hell" Daniels asked

"It tastes like blood" I said as I looked at my glass

"He's here" was all my brother aid as we all looked at him

"Oh no Eve" I said in a panicked voice as we all started to run back to the room that we left Eve in, as we was all running through the hall way I suddenly came to a stop looking out the window I saw that the sky was shooting fire balls

"Oh my god, it's already started" I said to myself as I ran after everybody

"O'Connell we are going to check on Burns you go to the women" Henderson said as he and Daniels ran off down a different hallway

As me, Jonathan and Rick made it back to Eve's room we noticed that she was just fine we were all huffing and puffing out of breath from running

"What is the matter with all of you?" she asked looking at all three of us

"No time to explain Eve we got to go now he's here so we best get back to the Americans and all of us get the hell out of here" I said we all took off down to where the Henderson and Daniels went, Eve did not get much of a choice as Rick just grabbed her hand and pulled her along with us.

As we got to the hallway he heard a big growl like sound and some cursing along with things being thrown as we made it to the room we saw Henderson and Daniels on the floor and Burns in the chair by the looks of him he had his life sucked right out from him, looking from Burns we saw what those men said a creature that was not of this world. Before anybody could do anything Rick decided he wanted to be the hero so he pulled his guns out and started to shoot at the thing in front of us

"Rick that is really not helped the situation" I said as this creature started to walked towards Rick he lifted his arms up and pushed Rick into me and Jonathan sending us all backwards, as Eve stood there watching as she could not do anything

Pulling myself up onto my elbows I looked as this creature was right in front of her "Eve" I shouted they both looked at me the creature looked at me then back to Eve before saying something in ancient Egyptian then went to lean in for a kiss.

A noise was heard on the piano I looked toward it as I saw a white cat this noise also alarming the creature also look towards the cat he all of a sudden screamed and started to spins, I closed my eyes as sand started to go everywhere when I looked back again he was gone, we all looked at each other

"Well I guess that was the creature" I said

"You ok old mum" Jonathan asked towards Eve she only nodded her head

"I think that we are going to need help" she said with that we all got up onto our feet

"Who in their right mind is going to believe us Eve" Rick said moving his hand around the room

"We need to go to the library; we need to see Dr Terrance Bye"

* * *

Here we go chapter 9 for all of you I will also get started on the next chapter if you find any faults just tell me as i quickly wrote this up and had no time to proof read this


End file.
